Cry Wolf
by Venere Veritas
Summary: AU. In a world filled with tasty, boring humans, it's the stranger things that bring two men together. Shorts about a magic-man and wolf-man attempting to live together in the crazy modern world. Mostly PWP,DoflaCroc.
1. The First Night

AN- Until further notice this will be a series of flash fictions, mostly PWP. I might add a plot later if people are interested, but if so odds are this will still be a non-linear tale between magic lala whatever. Tell me what you think, and enjoy.

-Cry Wolf-

The First Night

Crocodile fell asleep at about one in the morning, leaving the front door unlocked and the door just slightly ajar, letting the moonlight seep its way through the thin crack. He was not afraid of intruders. He had his ways of dealing with those that dare to invade his personal space.

Around three in the morning he was curled on his side of the bed, managing to get some REM resting after some worry (not that he would ever admit to such) about Doflamingo's whereabouts. Several years of nomadic behavior between the two of them had left Crocodile unaccustomed to household living, and though he was able to blend in well within civilized society, there was some doubt that his younger, more energetic lover was capable of the same.

He awoke to the sounds of scratching at the front door.

Crocodile opened his eyes halfway, staring at the wall as he listened and waited. Quick, light steps raced across the living room. He could make out the distinct sound of padded steps, claws grazing against the hard floor. It wasn't until the sounds temporarily ceased; only to be replaced by heavier, fleshy steps did he finally close his eyes.

Crocodile heard the steps enter the bedroom.

"Are you awake?" a low, hushed voice asked.

Crocodile sighed into the pillow. "Stupid question," he remarked.

The bed shook as a larger body crawled on top. Crocodile opened his eyes again and stared into the dark room, taking in the scent of sweat and earthiness. He wasn't too bothered by it. Better than the smell of pollution and garbage he had worried about when Doflamingo changed some hours prior.

"Had fun?" Crocodile asked rhetorically.

He felt large hands grab on to the covers. Crocodile looked over at the large silhouette that sat next to him. The shadowy figure stared out the open window.

"What are you doing?" Crocodile tiredly asked.

"Counting down," Doflamingo responded.

"What?"

Doflamingo looked down at his tired companion, grinning wide and bearing dangerously white teeth. "Don't worry yet."

Crocodile yawned. He held on to his pillow while Doflamingo yanked away at the covers.

"Did you leave a mess?" the older man asked.

Doflamingo chuckled. "Afraid I might have killed something?"

"We have wood flooring," Crocodile said as an excuse.

Doflamingo moved up on all fours, his body right above Crocodile's. Crocodile stared up at two blue eyes. They were such hungry eyes.

"I killed nothing," Doflamingo muttered. His hand slid up and down Crocodile's bare chest.

Crocodile could see the grime that collected underneath the man's nails. "I left nothing but some earth," Doflamingo said with a smile.

He lowered his head, resting against Crocodile's neck. Doflamingo inhaled through his nose, taking in the older man's scent, his chest filling with powerful desires.

"You smell good." Hands grabbed on to Crocodile's sides. Hot breath exhaled against Crocodile's bare neck, causing him to shiver.

"You smell like dirt," Crocodile sarcastically responded. He heard Doflamingo chuckle lustfully.

The moon's light permeated through the curtain gaps. "Don't think about changing," Crocodile warned.

"I wouldn't dare."

Doflamingo grabbed the older man's hips, lifting them up as he lowered himself, his fingernails digging slightly into pale flesh. He could make out the slight sounds of discomfort from his partner as he pressed his fingers roughly against muscle. Doflamingo refrained from growling in delight as he began to take control of the body beneath him.

Doflamingo dipped his tongue in to Crocodile neck, lapping up the subtle taste of sweat. He could smell the blood pumping faster through the older man's veins. He felt Crocodile's arm wrap around his neck, Crocodile face coming closer to his own. Doflamingo couldn't help but close his eyes when Crocodile's lips met his, his face burning hot as Crocodile's hand slid further down the sheets to make torturous contact with Doflamingo's sensitive member.

The blond nipped at the base of Crocodile's neck, moaning slightly while Crocodile's thumb pressed against the tip of his manhood.

Doflamingo hissed. "I'm going to fuck you."

Crocodile stretched his fingers out, attempting to cover the majority of Doflamingo's erect penis before giving it a good squeeze. He watched the younger man writhe in playful agony and smiled when he felt something warm begin to drip down his thumb.

"Are you?" Crocodile asked, feigning an uninterested tone.

Doflamingo growled. Crocodile felt the blond's two hands slide across his legs, suddenly spreading them wide in a very unseemly matter, the act causing Crocodile to let go of Doflamingo's erection. Two blue eyes glowed under the moonlight, exposing an energy that wasn't human or animal. If it were anyone else Crocodile might have been afraid.

Doflamingo lifted himself away, quickly repositioning himself, hands firmly grasping Crocodile's flesh, hoisting him up so that Crocodile could feel his heated member press against his unprepared opening.

"What do _you_ think?" Doflamingo asked. He sounded absolutely evil at the moment. Crocodile could feel himself begin to burn with excitement.

"Impress me," Crocodile replied with a semi nervous smirk.

"I should fuck you right now," Doflamingo started, pressing himself further against Crocodile. He felt Crocodile reflexively back away from the painful sensation and laughed. He pressed his head against his lover's and finished, "I should fuck you like a bitch."

Doflamingo finished laughing and stared at two piercing gold eyes.

"What do you have to say to that?" he asked.

Crocodile peered down between his spread legs and caught a glimpse of what was to come. It was almost four in the morning and he just knew he wasn't going to get sleep for the rest of the morning.

"Can you make me finish with_ that_?" Crocodile asked cynically.

Doflamingo smiled. "You're just so damn cocky."

"But?"

"But I like that about you." Doflamingo grabbed Crocodile by the chin and pulled him in for another kiss. "But I'm going to make you hurt for that."

Doflamingo began to suck on Crocodile's lower lip, nipping at the soft flesh while his hands wandered back down and caressed heated skin. He listened to Crocodile's breathing, his own heart rate matching up with each breath while a hand grabbed hold of the other man's erection, gripping and massaging it torturously slow.

Crocodile's arm rewrapped around Doflamingo's neck, the one hand lifting him up closer to the other man, trying his best to make more sensual oral contact. The blond stared down at the two gold eyes and, remembering the snide remark from before, grabbed Crocodile and forced him back down on the bed. He made sure the man was still latched on to him before readjusting himself and, without a given warning, forced himself into Crocodile.

"Fuck!" Crocodile grabbed Doflamingo, arching his back from the sudden pain spreading inside of him. Doflamingo could feel Crocodile's legs rub against his body, the sensation alone causing him to forget about any concern and start thrusting unforgivingly into the older man.

It was hot and tight and damn near unbearable. Nothing stopped Doflamingo from continuing his rapid pace, making sure that he left the head inside with each pull, and making sure every last inch of him was covered when he pushed himself back in. And with every thrust Crocodile responded, loudly, physically. Doflamingo could feel the older man's muscles contract around him from pleasure and pain. Each sharp moan made every second all the more intense.

Doflamingo huffed. "So damn good!" He grabbed Crocodile by the buttocks and gave the cheeks a hard squeeze, pushing him up further so that his stomach could rub against Crocodile's neglected man hood.

"Do I hurt?" Doflamingo asked while giving another rough thrust into Crocodile. He felt muscles quiver around him. He smirked. "I feel good, don't I?"

"Don't let it get to your head," Crocodile huffed.

"Well, it's all bout to come to head soon," Doflamingo purred. He stuck out his tongue and lapped at Crocodile's neck, tasting hot sweat and reveling in it before giving another thrust. He waited until Crocodile finished reacting from it and smirked. "You're about to come," he warned.

"Am I? Not if you just keep talking."

Doflamingo frowned a little, pinching one of Crocodile's cheeks until the man hissed at him. He shoved his cock deep inside, pulling nearly all the way out and listening to the sounds of his and Crocodile loud moans before ramming right back inside of the man. He could feel a hot coil build up inside of him, causing him to move at a more rapid pace, making his focus less on causing Crocodile pain and more on trying to finish deep inside of him. He let go of Crocodile's reddened flesh and grabbed hold of his stiff manhood, frantically rubbing it as he felt himself reach closer to orgasm.

He felt Crocodile finish first; His sharp cry followed by hot fluid squirting out and hitting him on the stomach and chest for a few seconds, just a few seconds before Doflamingo pushed himself deep inside and felt a wonderful rush of pleasure and energy release from him and into his lover. It was a wave of euphoria washing over his being.

Doflamingo sighed through his teeth, his body shaking as he let the aftermath of their mad fucking sink in. He listened to the sounds Crocodile made underneath him, his heartbeat, his gasping for air, the body moving about on the bed until it could make sense of what was going on.

He stared at the curtained window, making out the edges of the full moon between the gap. He peered down at Crocodile, who by now had moved back to his side of the bed, still breathing hard, still shivering from the contact.

"I want to see it," Doflamingo said.

"Hmm?"

Doflamingo flopped back down on the bed, getting closer to Crocodile until his face was inches away from the other. "Let me see it," he said, smiling eagerly. "I want to see what we made."

Crocodile stared back at him, looking neither concerned nor interested. He rested on his back, lifting his right hand up just above his chest, all fingers and thumb stretched out in all directions. Doflamingo inched closer; resting himself right next to the older man, staring at the hand while sparks flickered at the center of the palm.

He watched in silence as the sparks came together, light gathering round the center, growing rapidly to about the size of an apple. It was pure energy radiating, a small sphere circling and hovering about the palm that brought a strange excitement to Doflamingo.

But after a few seconds it began to dim, and after a few more seconds it dissipated into nothingness.

Doflamingo rested his head against his pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to once again envision the energy that he and Crocodile had created, where it might have gone since Crocodile did not take it for himself.

"What were you counting down to?" he heard Crocodile tiredly ask.

Doflamingo turned, staring back at two lazy gold eyes.

"You'll see," he responded with a clever grin, moving up closer to the older man before finally coming to rest.

* * *

The sun was rising. Warm, range light replaced the pale moonlight as it began to leak into the bedroom.

Crocodile stared at the yellow and orange colored wall. The sounds of chirping serenity made him question his new living situation. "This is strange."

"You're not used to being so relaxed," he heard Doflamingo mutter. Crocodile winced when he felt a long fingers twist their way into his hair. "But you'll get used to it." He felt a dull tug. Crocodile recoiled, growling when he felt thin lips press against his neck.

"All witches must nest sometime."

Crocodile frowned. "Don't use_ that_ word," he hissed.

Doflamingo chuckled. The hands slipped out of Crocodile's hair, sliding down past his shoulders and latching around his body.

"Which one?" Doflmainog asked. "The one that implies your _true_ nature…or the one that implies settling down?"

"I mean it, _Doffy_."

"Oh. Yes Sir," Doflamingo whispered into Crocodile's ear. "But only because you called me that."

An hour later Crocodile pulled himself free from his sleeping lover, leaving the bedroom and entering his new kitchen, welcomed with the sight of dried mud caked to the floor in the form of many large paw prints.


	2. Time Magic

-Cry Wolf-

Time Magic

Doflamingo let Monet observe the dug up ground that he had prepared for her arrival. He leaned against one of the walls that made up the backyard while she inspected the soil, letting earthy fragments run through her thin fingers.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"There is potential," she remarked. She stood up and stared at the rest of the lawn. "But you only want to plant specific things?"

"Crocodile knows how to produce mixtures," Doflamingo responded. He walked over and played with some of Monet's long hair. "Trust me, I thought about raising up a nice garden, but Crocodile has a way with living things…has a way with somehow killing them."

"He's under the earth element, isn't he?"

"Yes, but water is his anti," Doflamingo explained. "Unlike you or Caesar, Crocodile cannot magically will plants without accidentally drying them up."

Monet brushed her leader's hand out of the way, still quietly observing the area around her. Doflamingo could detect her growing concern as she peered over at his neighbor's house.

"This is a very nice neighborhood," she said. "You sure you want a nest here?"

"It's all very temporary," Doflamingo replied, smiling widely at Monet.

"Then why bother at all?" she asked him. "Why bother with any of this? The house you bought him, the work and effort?"

"I need him to decide to move in with us on his own," Doflamingo answered. He turned his head and stared at the grand living situation that he had supplied to Crocodile. "I can't rush this."

"It's so unlike you to say such things," he heard Monet say behind him.

"I know," Doflamingo said," but this is different. Very different. I need him to realize I'm worth it without forcing him."

"May I ask why?"

Doflamingo sighed. "You know I would never lie to you," he explained.

"You're not going to tell me," Monet said.

"I can't tell you," Doflamingo corrected.

Her hazel eyes fell into a lidded stare. Doflamingo remained perfectly poised at he let the magical girl examine him, sure of himself that she would come to the same conclusion as him. He watched her body begin to relax as she sighed through her nose, realizing full well that he wouldn't betray her that could never lie to her.

"I wonder what he will eventually do," Monet asked aloud.

Doflamingo said nothing, but was silently impressed by how well Monet was able to deduce why he couldn't provide her the answer he so wished he could talk about.

"Or," he heard Monet add, "What he already did for us."

Doflamingo could smell Crocodile getting out of the shower. The subjected needed to be changed. "Will you get me the plants I need?"

"I'll get you them," Monet replied, smiling calmly at her boss. "I'm sure Caesar won't mind sharing some of his toxic flora if it means spreading disaster." She paused a moment, hesitant to ask the next question.

"Go ahead," Doflamingo said.

"Wolfsbane?" Monet asked. "Thirteen deadly potions can be brewed with it. It's not a very big number…"

"I'm not an idiot," Doflamingo replied. "I know better than to take a bite of a flower."

The two reentered the house, Doflamingo noticing Monet as she peered around the large rooms, staring at boxes that were still unopened. He guided her into the kitchen, letting her rest as he prepared her something to drink.

"So many boxes," he heard Monet say. "I don't remember it being so much."

"It's all been in storage for four years."

"Four years."

The two sat down, resting and drinking in silence. Crocodile was in his room. Doflamingo wondered what he was up to.

"Violet tried to run off again."

Doflamingo frowned. "Did she?"

"Baby 5 managed to catch her before she made it into the city," Monet replied.

"Baby 5 can't keep up with Violet," Doflamingo said with a heavy voice.

"She did catch her. Violet almost lost her leg too." Monet frowned at Doflamingo. "I know, it was foolish of us to send Baby 5 at such a delicate time."

"Where is Violet now?"

"In her room, healing." Monet brought her cup close to her face, letting the warmth spread across her otherwise cool hands. "Don't worry. She will be able to walk again a day or two."

"I needed her to do some things for me tomorrow."

"I can ask Trebol to hunt down someone for her to feed on," Monet suggested.

Doflamingo cupped his hands together, burying half his face as he stared out into the kitchen, trying to imagine the damage Baby 5 might have done. He was sure it was for the best. He or Diamante would have done far worse.

But Violet was a strong girl. Even though she was made a bloodsucker she still had the capability to produce just as terrifying damage. Perhaps more if she recently fed.

"What about Baby 5?"

* * *

When Crocodile emerged downstairs the water girl was already gone. He had very little interest in meeting all of Doflamingo's underlings, but admittedly there was some significance in meeting another of his own kind, especially after spending so much time surrounded by humans.

He found Doflamingo resting on the couch, string absentmindedly at the television. Crocodile stared at the screen for a moment before looking down at the resting man, his body sprawled out and taking up all the space.

"I know you're trying to regain all the energy you used up four years ago," Doflamingo suddenly said, "but if you could be so kind as to do me a huge favor…"

Crocodile held on tightly to the towel that he had been using to dry his hair as he carefully observed the younger man's body movement. Although Doflamingo was wearing his colorful shades, somehow Crocodile could detect the look of concern and worry.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"I need to go back," Doflamingo said. "About thirty hours."

Crocodile sighed through the towel. Thirty hours would put him back quite a bit. Not as much as four years, but enough for him to feel the nasty effect that he recently gotten over.

"I promise I'll be here looking after you," he heard Doflamingo say. Crocodile looked back down to see Doflamingo looking up at him. "I know you like it. Don't pretend you don't like it when I cater to your every whim."

"Thirty hours."

"Since you'll be casting it you'll remember my promise, right?"

"As long as you don't try to make contact with yourself and rewrite history," Crocodile replied. "Thirty hours ago you were helping me move into this place. As soon as you materialize into the past you'll need to get out of the house before you're caught."

"I'll be here?"

"Did you think you'd just end up wherever you pleased?" Crocodile asked.

Doflamingo nod his head. "Better add another few hours, just to be safe."

Crocodile was not in the mood to drain the energy he had stored the past several weeks since the last time he had used a time spell. He nudged Doflamingo to move on just one side of the couch. Crocodile sat himself down and stared at the television, knowing full well that that it took quite a bit for Doflamingo to ask for help, even more for him to ask help specifically from him.

"Get up," Crocodile muttered, letting the towel slip off his head. "You owe me."

"I'll do whatever it takes till your satisfied."

Crocodile rolled his eyes. This was more than annoying. This was far more than just annoying. He was going to feel like shit once this was over; he just knew it.

He felt a large hand pull his face up. Doflamingo stood above him, this time with a more compassionate smile spread across his face. Crocodile sat stiffly as Doflamingo brought himself closer, bringing the two of them into a brief kiss. Crocodile told himself he wasn't going to reciprocate. Doflamingo's thin lips felt nice, soft. He forgot and reciprocated, lightly sucking on the bottom lip before the blond stood back up. It was a brief kiss.

Crocodile sighed. "Stand still. Don't move," he warned. "Don't touch anything until the ringing in your ears goes away because the ringing means parts of your body is still being processed through time. Moving means potentially losing bits of your body, got it?"

"Anything else?" Doflamingo asked.

Crocodile leered up at Doflamingo. He could just tell that the blond was waiting for something stupid, a goodbye kiss or something along those lines. He wasn't going to do it though. He was irritated as it was.

"No," he hesitantly responded before lifting up his arm.

Doflamingo felt a rush of air rise up from the ground, causing him to look down and stare with some amazement at his now glowing legs. It wasn't often ones legs began to emit a white light. Within a matter of seconds he felt a strange tingle running through his body, followed by the ringing that Crocodile had mentioned starting in his ears. He blinked and suddenly realized that his entire body was now glowing, and for every second that passed he was becoming lighter as bits and pieces of his being was being lifted away, transferred through time.

Crocodile kept his arm up, carefully keeping an eye on Doflamingo as he began to disappear. He could feel his heart begin to pump harder. His body was not used to living off it's own energy. He was running out of magic.

Just when his arm began to feel heavy a blast of light emitted around the speckled remains of Doflamingo, and when Crocodile's vision returned to normal he saw that he was alone in the house.

A few sparks fell to the floor. The air was filled with static, but not enough for Crocodile to take advantage of.

He sank into the couch, feeling absolutely miserable. It wasn't as bad as the last time, but he felt drained nonetheless. Almost all the energy he had begun to recover was lost again. He stared up at the ceiling when he realized he hadn't even asked Doflamingo why he desperately needed to go back thirty-something hours.

Crocodile lifted his legs on to the couch, taking Doflamingo place and deciding to just rest. There was that familiar hollow feeling inside of him. Once again he found himself wondering if humans felt like this all the time.

He was craving a cigar. Crocodile veered over at the stairs and sighed, curling to the side and quietly giving up on feeding his addiction.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard the sound of a woman screaming in the distance.

Crocodile remained resting on the couch, staring out as he listened, wondering what might have just happened when there came another sound. This time it was something large, something hitting the ground with a loud thud. And the sound wasn't too far.

In fact…

Crocodile's eyes went wide when he heard the backdoor being swung open.

_That_ _was quick_.

A few sounds came from the kitchen. Crocodile continued to stare up as he listened to drawers being open and shut, the sounds of water running and flowing into something. After a few minutes he looked over at the entrance to the living room, doing whatever he could to keep his jaw from dropping when he saw Doflamingo enter the living room, naked and worn out from traveling in public in broad daylight, but otherwise no worse for wear. In one of his hands was a small white bag, in the other a glass of water.

"You should know," Doflamingo huffed, "that your neighbors probably think you have a dog now."

Crocodile grimaced. "I'm going to get calls, aren't I?"

"Possibly." Doflamingo walked over and sat his self on the floor, next to the couch. He took a sip of his glass before offering the bag to Crocodile.

"You're new phone," Doflamingo said before taking another gulp of water. "You can call all of your old buddies now."

Crocodile stared at the bag, finding little interest in its contents. He felt tired.

"You look like shit."

"No thanks to you," Crocodile snapped back. He took a deep breath. "I hope it was worth it."

"Oh, it was," Doflamingo said. He turned around and rested his arms on the available space. "You did me quite the favor." The blond looked over at the television screen and smiled. "Did you manage to find something worth watching while I was away? "

"I literally just sent you back."

Doflamingo chuckled. "Well, that would have been bad had I not stopped to get you that phone."

Crocodile grabbed a throw pillow and rested his head against it while Doflamingo reached for the remote and began to flip through the channels. He closed his eyes, listening to the changing sounds until he felt that strong desire to smoke hit him again.

"Doflamingo?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a cigar?"

Doflamingo rested his head against the couch cushion. The top of his head pressed against Crocodile's leg. "Of course."

* * *

Crocodile exhaled a long trail of smoke, staring up at the ceiling while he felt long fingers go at his jeans, damn near ripping the zipper apart.

"What phone did you get me? "He asked tiredly.

"A new iPhone." He could feel Doflamingo's fingers prying through soft fabric.

"What?" he asked.

"Everyone has a iPhone now," he heard Doflamingo respond. Crocodile shivered when he felt Doflamingo wrap around his member, pulling the soft organ free from his undergarments. "Also your bloodsucking girl. You should call her as soon as possible."

Doflamingo rubbed the base of Crocodile's manhood, smiling eagerly when he heard a soft sigh escape the older man's lips.

"You getting tired?" he asked.

"Are you suggesting that I'm too weak to handle that filthy mouth of yours?"

"Oh no," Doflamingo remarked sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out and let it slide over the tip of Crocodile's semi erect penis. "But I don't want you using up what little energy you have left."

Crocodile laughed. "I'm not _that _low." He rested his cigar in the ashtray.

Doflamingo pressed his lips against the head, sucking lightly until he could feel Crocodile grow hard in his hands. He licked his lips, grinning at the moistened tip.

"So you're saying you have the energy to handle whatever I throw?" Doflamingo took the erection in his mouth, slowly sliding his head down until he reached the base. Crocodile groaned, grabbing Doflamingo's short locks and pushing the blond head as far down as possible, his hips shaking with delight.

He lifted his head up and stared at his lover's reddened face.

"You can ride it all you want next time," he said with a sadistic grin. He held on to Doflamingo's head, forcing it upwards and feeling jolts of pleasure run down his stiff manhood when vibrations from minor gagging.

"Ah..."

Doflamingo began to hum as he let Crocodile's hand run down the side of his face, tasting salty precum drip into his mouth while the older man slightly moaned. He curled in his lips while siding his hands back into Crocodile's pants, furiously sucking on the tips and taking in Crocodile's essence. He felt the thumb rest underneath his chin, positioning Doflamingo as best as Crocodile's could with only one hand.

Doflamingo peered at Crocodile with a suspicious smirk. He could see Crocodile's face burning with arousal. Some of his still damp hair was falling over his face. If he hadn't asked Crocodile to do so much for him already Doflamingo would have begun to fuck him. But it was Crocodile's turn now.

He nearly gagged when he felt Crocodile thrust into his mouth, his thick cock tickling the back of Doflamingo's throat the wrong way.

Crocodile hissed, arching his head back when he felt the tip of his manhood brush against Doflamingo's hot mouth. He could feel large hands cupping his balls, gently massaging them and causing Crocodile to unintentionally shiver.

"Fuck, Ah–" Crocodile stammered before spreading his legs and allowing the younger man easier access.

Doflamingo's tongue continued to lap up any precum leaking from Crocodile's erection, enjoying the taste and making every thrust all the more pleasurable to both. Crocodile let his hand slip away from the bottom of the blond's face, once again resting on the soft hair, and letting his fingers lightly rub Doflamingo's temple.

Crocodile could feel a growing heat building up in his lower abdomen. He pressed Doflamingo's head down as he thrust once more into his mouth, finishing and releasing right into Doflamingo's throat. He held on to Doflamingo, breathing hard and not letting the blond pull away as his body shuddered in ecstasy, ignoring the soft whines until that horrible wave of exhaustion took over.

Doflamingo didn't immediately pull away from Crocodile. After a few coughs he cleaned himself up, licking his lips of any stray fluid that might have split during orgasm.

He could smell Crocodile everywhere. The strong, fruity and musky smell of sex made Doflamingo incredibly aroused. The strong, nauseating stench of soap was still clinging to the older man, but a fine layer of pheromones was left leaving the blond craving for more. Even more, he could smell himself on Crocodile now, and Doflamingo wanted nothing more than to spread his scent all over that man's body.

Unfortunately for him, Crocodile was running low.

Doflamingo watched Crocodile's chest heave, slowing down with each exhale. He'd certainly remember that promise Crocodile had made a few minutes ago.

He rested himself against the couch, continuing to bask in the aftermath until he heard Crocodile's breathing come to a slow, steady pace. A tired pace.

"If I had one of my members come over and offer you some of their energy, would you take it? "Doflamingo suddenly asked.

Crocodile breathed. He rested himself on his side, his arm outstretched as he reached for his neglected cigar.

"No," he answered.

"Even though you'd feel better?"

"I'm feeling better already."

Doflamingo watched a steady stream of smoke lightly fade into the air as Crocodile took in a deep breath from the cigar, slowly exhaling and falling into a relaxed stupor. He looked over at the television, a little disappointed at what was currently on.

"Get up."

Doflamingo peered back at Crocodile, who was fixing his jeans back on.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not having you sitting naked on the floor," Crocodile remarked. He yawned, stretching his arms before sitting himself back up on the couch. "Go get a blanket or something."

Doflamingo smiled. "Something?"

Crocodile huffed. "Whatever. Just get off the floor."

Crocodile watched the man spring up from the floor, and within a second he went from sharing half the couch with a man to sharing it with a very large, light coated wolf. Crocodile moved to the end of the couch, surprised having almost forgotten how big Doflamingo was in this form. He probably would have preferred the blanket.

He rested himself on his side of the furniture, his arm resting on top of a cushion while Doflamingo rested the top half of his large body on Crocodile's legs. He stared down, not too surprised that two blue eyes were looking back up at him.

He could hear a tail wagging.

Crocodile rolled his eyes. He knew it was bound to happen anyways so he went ahead and lightly patted the top of Doflamingo's head, watching the two eyes fall into half lidded glee.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments in the form of a review or PM would be greatly appreciated.


	3. The Donquixote Family

AN- No CroDo in this flash. Will be some more in the later chapters. This one was something I did for fun.

* * *

-Cry Wolf-

The Donquixote Family

Doflamingo's headquarters was a mansion that had been built over eighty years ago. The architect had based the construction off the old Victorian edifices in Europe, resulting in an extravagant yet conservative building that Doflamingo had to remodel to best fit his idea of beauty. The overall integrity of the building had remained though. Anyone passing by this building, say about fifty years ago, would come to see that very little had changed. Doflamingo wasn't a fan of the Victorian construct, but left it only because it would help him to meet a means end. Eventually.

He walked to the back of the mansion, staring peacefully at his fellow inhabits relaxing around the pool, save a young girl who was sitting underneath the canopy.

Her thin legs did not touch the ground. Sitting, she was barely higher than the table in front of her. She stared insanely at him. Her tiny body somehow poised in such a manner that left Doflamingo almost questioning the reason he had returned. Meanwhile, Baby 5 and company were playing in the chlorinated water, completely oblivious to the silent stare down.

He approached her. "Hello Sugar." He knelt down and gave the girl a peck on the cheek, not surprised when she reacted coldly by trying to push him away with her small hands. "You're clearly upset," he said, smiling at her.

"You locked Violet away."

"Yes I did," Doflamingo said as he took a seat under the shaded area. Dellinger's laughter overtook Gladius' sharp swears.

"You arrive out of nowhere," Sugar began, picking up an empty cup and offering it to Doflamingo, "demand Violet go out, risking her life for you, to get something you desire." She stood up on her seat, picked up a pitcher of pink lemonade, and began to pour her boss a full glass worth of the beverage. "And when she returns home, mission accomplished, you go and have her locked up in her room for…almost five days now."

"You suspect I'm doing this because of her race?"

"There was no reason for you to have treated her that way," Sugar confessed. "It has me nervous."

"I appreciate your concern," Doflamingo responded. He took the glass in his hands. Looking over to the pool through colored sunglasses he could see the majority of his family enjoying the fine summer weather, hardly noticing the conversation between him and Sugar. "But if you think I'm oppressing based on race, then you're thinking less of me. I would never mistreat someone based upon their species, not even a human. And I'd never do such a thing to you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Why did you lock her away?"

"She was planning to escape," Doflamingo answered. He took a sip of the pink lemonade.

"Where's your evidence?" Sugar asked.

"My evidence no longer exists," Doflamingo replied, setting the glass back down on the table. "Magic, you see."

He pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw Sugar scowl at him.

"If it matters," Doflamingo added, "I have reason to believe she might have been trying to reach Law."

Sugar crossed her arms. "Law?"

"She wouldn't exist without him," Doflamingo said. "She wouldn't risk getting killed unless she had reason to believe he was close." He rested his elbows on the table, staring at Sugar through his purple shades. "You know what would happen if Law reentered the picture? You know how he feels about you."

Sugar lowered her head, looking down at her small form.

"You need to learn to have more faith in me," Doflamingo said. He stood up out of his seat and walked over behind Sugar's. "This sort of distrust is the reason your kind are almost gone from the earth," he muttered before passing the girl's chair.

Doflamingo walked over to the pool, coming to a squat and staring down at the small waves being produced by all its occupants. He would see his distorted reflection appear and fade within seconds. His reflection faded for a final time when a giant shadow overtook his form.

"What are you staring at, Doffy?"

"Trebol," Doflamingo said, turning his head and looking up at the figure towering over him. "Go get food," he ordered.

"Food?"

"For Violet," he said, "It's been five days. She must be hungry."

"Sure," Trebol replied.

Doflamingo dipped a hand into the cool pool water. Even with Trebol's shadow he could feel the heat of the summer overtaking him. "It's good to be back," he murmured. "I've been gone too long."

"We've all missed you," he heard Trebol say. "Violet most of all."

"I bet."

* * *

Doflamingo entered through the back, a little surprised to see Vergo waiting for him. Doflamingo would have made some remark, but no sooner had he entered did he notice something strange.

"How long has Diamante been sick?" he asked.

"Executive Diamante began showing signs of illness two days go," Vergo answered. "We've done all we can, but no one can be cured of the common cold."

"Damn, and he's such a great tracker," Doflamingo said. "You have anyone caring for him?" He paused, and then quickly added, "Not because I care. I don't want it to spread to me."

"Jora is looking out for him," Vergo once again answered. "And I'll be sure to inform Diamante that you're not the least bit concerned over his health."

Doflamingo sneered at Vergo. "Guess I picked a bad time to return," he muttered. Doflamingo found sickness to be particularly annoying, especially since his species was immune to so many other diseases. A cold meant a congested head, and that meant he could not detect things as well, could not smell nor think straight.

"Did you enjoy your break, Doffy?"

"It was nice, thanks for asking," Doflamingo replied. He sat himself down at the long table and played with his hands, eyeing Vergo patiently.

The man sighed. "I could not find Law."

"Nowhere?"

"I searched the more populated areas," Vergo said. "There is no sign of him ever having passed through."

"Why would Violet attempt to run off?" Doflamingo asked aloud.

"She was made into a vampire," Vergo remarked. "She could have detected still living relatives of hers."

"She would risk outing herself?"

Vergo shrugged. "The mind of an emotional woman is something beyond comprehension."

Doflamingo sank into his seat. He could feel a burning energy growing in his chest. He was frustrated. A few days ago he thought he might have been close to finding Law. He thought things would start to make more sense.

"Fuck."

"I know, we all feel the same," he heard Vergo respond.

Outside he could hear Baby 5 barking at someone. Who had upset her?

Doflamingo got up from his seat. Frustrated, but he still had work to get done. Caring for Crocodile had put him behind schedule. He understood that there was no Law. Time wasn't wasted. Money had said that Baby 5 had been seriously injured during the chase. Baby 5 was fine now. Time was not wasted.

"Come, Vergo," Doflamingo said, walking deeper into the mansion, "We have a lot of work to do."

"Where would you like to begin, Doffy?"

The tall blond smiled. "We have a pretty little bloodsucker who we need to talk with."

* * *

Sugar peered up at Senor Pink and Jora, both of them taking note of a long list that Jora held. In her small hands she dragged her large, blue umbrella. She watched them head to the front door.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, approaching the two.

Senor Pink was the first to look down at her. He shrugged. "Hey kiddo," he blandly remarked.

Sugar held in her scowl.

Jora smiled, knelling down and placing her hand on Sugar's shoulder. "Hello dearie," Jora said. "We're going out to get this weeks shopping done. Would you like to come and help?"

Dearie? Jora never called Baby 5 such childish things. It was demeaning. Sugar would have loved to leave, but instead she shook her head. "I can't," she replied. "I haven't eaten in a while…my skin is getting translucent."

"That's a shame," Senor Pink said. "See if you can have one of the executives find someone for you to feed on."

"Speaking of which," Jora said, "if you could ask Diamante if there's anything we could get him before we do leave?"

Sugar nodded her head. "Give me a minute."

She raced up the stairs, zooming past Vergo and Doflamingo, the long hallways and another set of stairs, before reaching a decorated hall filled with multiple rooms. Sugar fixed her hair back into place and put her hoodie back up.

She knocked on the door. A few seconds past by. Sugar opened the door.

"Executive Diamante?"

She took a step in the room, her eyes on the curled form covered in disheveled sheets. She could hear his heart beating slowly.

"Are you awake, sir?"

There was a long moan. Sugar watched the wolf creature twist in his sheets.

"Sugar?"

"Yes," Sugar answered, walking over the messy bed. She jumped up and grabbed hold of the mattress, crawling over to the resting body. Diamante had his eyes closed and half his face covered up. "Don't worry," she said. "I can't get sick."

"Mmmm," Diamante groaned. "Doffy's here?"

"He just got back," Sugar said. "I'm surprised you can smell him." She looked over to the opened door, and then turned back to her executive. "Jora will be leaving with Senor Pink soon. Groceries. She wanted to know if you needed anything?"

"Some more decongestants would be nice," Diamante replied through the sheets. "Also some pita and hummus. Avocadoes. Smart Dogs"

She smiled. "I'll inform them right away," Sugar said. "Would you like someone to prepare something for you?"

"That's be great," Diamante murmured. "Make sure there's no dairy in it. Oh, and have them get me some tissues."

"I will," Sugar replied. She crawled back down the bed, just about to leave the room when she heard Diamante say something.

"Good girl."

"What?" Sugar asked, turning around and facing the bed once more.

"I said you're a good girl." Diamante shifted to the edge of the bed and stared down at Sugar with lazy eyes, smiling at her and thinking his words were supposed to make her feel better. It was almost insulting.

Sugar curled her lips together, staring blankly through the man, wondering when everyone forgot that she was quite a bit older than half the members in this family.

"Thank you," she said coldly before running out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

I'd like to thank all of you who took the time to leave comments. So many of you are anonymous so I can't reply to you, but you should all know that I appreciate the time you took to read this and decide it was worth reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this series as it progresses. To those with an account that I didn't get to; thanks again for leaving a review and I promise to get to your reviews in the future.


	4. One night

A little something simple and somewhat fluffly before I go back to pwpland. Enjoy.

By the way, this story contains multilingual usage. You can choose to read this without using google translate until after the first read, or you can use Google right away and figure out what's actually being said. Depending on what you choose will effect the way you read Crocodile in this flash.

* * *

-Cry Wolf-

One Night

Crocodile silently admitted to himself that walking in the middle of a starry night wasn't all that bad. It was cool enough for the long walk to be somewhat enjoyable, especially since Crocodile didn't own any proper summer attire.

On his shoulder was a bag containing colorful, second hand clothing that belonged to Doflamingo, already several yards ahead of him in the darkness. Once in a while Crocodile would pull out purple shades from within the bag, examining them in nightlight, careful to make sure that there were no light steps of a predator watching him as he did.

While he and Doflamingo traveled to their eventual destination, Crocodile would also occasionally pull out his new phone and would give a quick search at all the noteworthy events that had taken place the last four years.

From a distance he heard barking.

Crocodile paid little attention. He tinkered with his phone some more, following animal noises into a large park. He heard something run past his left side, causing him to place the phone back into his pocket.

"Find anything interesting?"

Crocodile looked over and saw Doflamingo approaching him, arm outstretched and awaiting the bag filled with his clothes. Crocodile threw the bag over to the tall blond.

"Are we close?" he asked.

"Yes. You can go ahead and make the order," Doflamingo replied, placing his trademark shades on the bridge of his nose. "Don't forget how I like it."

"Extra pineapple," Crocodile said aloud. He made a face. He did not agree with fruit being placed on a pizza. Why couldn't Doflamingo ask for extra protein, like a regular carnivore?

"I need some light here."

Crocodile lifted his hand up, from it a small flame ignited in the middle of his palm. For several seconds Crocodile let a stream of energy run through his arm, something that felt like a finger grazing against his flesh, letting it collect in the center of his small orb of flame until he was quite sure it would last on it's own.

He made the order, occasionally turning his head and making sure no one was around watching the blond dress himself or staring at the obvious floating ball of fire. When he was done Doflamingo was sitting on the grass, hands clenching the fertile land while he stared up at the sky. The flame was still there, though noticeably duller than before.

"What are you doing?"

"Seems rather obvious," Doflamingo remarked, looking up and smiling at the older man. "I'm clearly stargazing."

"We have to pick up your dinner," Crocodile said, pointing over to the direction of the small city.

"Dinner can wait," Doflamingo said, letting the rest of his body flop down on the grass.

Crocodile groaned. He tucked his hand into his pocket, causally walking about the area while the blond continued to lie down and stare up at the dark sky.

Wind blew. There was no moon. Just stars. The flame went out and the two men were left in the darkness.

"Crocodile."

Crocodile was just about to light a cigar when he turned and responded, "what?"

"Do you ever think about going back home, to your Coven?"

Crocodile walked over to the blond, coming to a squat and staring peculiarly at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"You've done everything you said you would," Doflamingo said. "You said you would leave once you got–"

Crocodile's mind drifted away to the hidden city where he had been raised. Strange as it was he could still remember everything about it. The ancient city that resembled a more enlightened time, old buildings still made from stone and decorated, painted art and flora throughout the walls and alleyways.

Even more strange was that he hadn't thought about going back the moment he had finished his travel through time.

"There's no reason for me to return," he answered rather flatly.

"And you're absolutely sure about that?" Doflamingo asked. He raised his arm up as high as he could, waving it about in an attempt to invite Crocodile down with him. "When we met across the world you said you couldn't stand America."

Crocodile felt a tug from his left arm. He stared down and saw that Doflamingo had grabbed the loose cuff of his shirt. He sighed and sat himself down next to the eager blond.

"I can't imagine getting away with half the things I did over here," Crocodile added as soon as he rested. "And the European government isn't nearly as forgiving when it comes to illegal magic."

"That's never stopped you before."

"No, it hasn't."

This was true. Crocodile couldn't admit to himself the many reasons why the thought hadn't yet entered his mind till now. It would make perfect sense to leave now. He had everything he needed. How could easily bring Baroque Works with him if he so desired, but even that was debatable.

"Crocodile," Doflamingo purred into the man's ear. Crocodile jolted when the man's large hands slipped under his buttoned shirt. "Say something cool in Italian."

Crocodile raised a brow. "…like what?" he asked.

"I don't know…my name?"

"You're name doesn't change," Crocodile remarked. "That's not how language works."

Doflamingo sighed, resting his head on Crocodile's shoulder. "I wish I had known that. You're lucky you were taught two languages growing up." Crocodile felt Doflamingo's arms wrap around him, the long, cools arms causing him to shiver. "If my mother hadn't died I might have learned Spanish."

Crocodile stared out into the dark scenery of the park, watching tree leaves calmly blow in the wind. Doflamingo's head was heavy against his shoulder. He knew why he couldn't leave.

"Si può imparare a qualsiasi età."

Doflamingo chuckled. "You see? That's pretty cool. I wish I knew what that meant."

"You can learn at any age," Crocodile answered.

The blond chuckled. "How unusually kind of you," Doflamingo said, lightly pressing his lips against Crocodile's neck.

"We're not fucking in a park now," Crocodile threatened, doing his best to push the stronger man away from him.

"Of course not," Doflamingo said, "we have to pick up dinner first." Crocodile's eyes went wide when he Doflamingo move up, his lips parting and hot breath exhaling against Crocodile's earlobe.

"Say something else," Doflamingo whispered.

"We're not doing this," Crocodile said.

Doflamingo laughed. "I promise I'll be a good little boy and wait till we get home." He bit at the gold earring that hung from Crocodile's lobe, giving it a small tug, grinning evilly when he felt Crocodile's body begin to heat up. "Say nice things about me…give me the energy so I can make you come over and over." He paused and then added, "at home."

Crocodile rolled his eyes, wondering why on earth he decided to try and make Doflamingo feel better. He just wanted to get some fast food and eat and then call Robin and get some much-needed work done.

Crocodile exhaled, letting a small, playful smirk grow on his face. He rested his head back against Doflamingo chest, stared up at the blond and said: "Spero che si ottiene pulci."

Doflamingo smiled. "What does that mean?"

"Learn some Italian," Crocodile replied cryptically.

"How unfair," Doflamingo said, lowering his head and meeting the older man's lips with his own. "I'll remember that. Say something else."

Crocodile very much doubted the blond would remember half the words he spoke. "Sei troppo avventato," he said.

"Sei?" Doflamingo muttered.

"You," Crocodile replied, still staring at the blond with a straight face.

"Ah," Doflamingo said, nodding his head slowly in recognition.

Crocodile almost wanted to laugh. Instead he decided to relax against the larger man, enjoying his time and messing with the poor birdbrain.

"Ti vesti come un pazzo," Crocodile said, adding yet another wonderful compliment towards Doflamingo. He watched with some amusement as Doflamingo quietly mouthed the words he had just spoken. Crocodile was almost sure that behind those purple lenses was a man desperately trying to learn something.

Somewhere deep inside his cold heart Crocodile knew that he did…_sort of_ miss home. He had taken Pluton. He ruined a company and family. He essentially got away with murder. He most certainly got away with creating a dangerous labyrinth.

"Say one more thing," Doflamingo said.

He understood why he couldn't possibly leave.

"Ti amo... anche se sto dicendo cose terribili a voi."

The first two words almost struggled to come out, but the rest just sort of flew out of his mouth without much thought. He stared up at a very confused Doflamingo, his purple sunglasses slipping down his nose exposing very lost looking eyes.

"That's a little too long to memorize," Doflamingo said with a weak smile. "You can't expect me to remember something that long."

"I know."

"Then why say it?"

Crocodile smirked. "Because I can."

Crocodile pushed himself off the blond, gathering his strength and stood back up, stretching out his arms while feeling Doflamingo's perplexed stares resting on his back.

"Let's go get your pizza," Crocodile said.

He heard Doflamingo move about on the grass, slowly getting himself up from his comfortable spot.

"You'll have to repeat that one later," he heard Doflamingo say.

"I will," Crocodile muttered.

"But that one word…"

Crocodile looked over, staring at the stretching blond. "Which one?" he asked nervously.

"Something…terrible," Doflamingo said. "You said terrible."

He relaxed. "Something like that," Crocodile said.

It was getting cooler. The winds were blowing, but not as bad as before. Crocodile and Doflamingo walked silently through the rest of the park, Crocodile watching Doflamingo parroting and slurring horrible Italian words together. At some point the blond bumped into Crocodile, grabbing his right hand, holding it tight and dragging him the rest of the way.

Crocodile sort of looked forward to dinner: nasty, fast food pizza with too much cheese, sauce, chewy dough and disgusting, unnecessary pineapple.

* * *

I used simple sentences so hopefully things translated fine. If not I'm sorry and I'll be sure to make some minor edits.


	5. Playthings

AN- This chapter contains graphic content.

* * *

-Cry Wolf-

Playthings

There were no more boxes.

The house had been adorned in vibrant, royal colors of gold, red, and the occasional purple. Expensive trinkets were littered about, decorating any free space with exotic feelings from around the world.

Crocodile stared heavily at his laptop's search engine, feeling almost exasperated after trying to find some information on dragon eggs.

He looked over at the giant oval shaped rock lying comfortably on the couch. He had successfully taken Pluton from its original owner, and now possessed an amazing, destructive force…if he could only find a way to hatch it!

Robin, not one to waste four years, had done him the favor of looking a few things up, discovering many stories of old depicting an egg over a flame of incredible size to be the usual key to hatching a dragon.

Crocodile sank into his armchair while staring into the vibrant screen. Fire worked for dragons that breathed flame…but what about those born under the element of earth? Pluton was described as being an earth dragon. How does one hatch such a beast?

There was loud scratching at the door, which caused Crocodile to slowly close his laptop. In no way was he interested in sharing his frustration with that blond birdbrain of his. Crocodile placed it on the coffee table and dragged himself over to the front door, giving his self a moment to let his expression naturally change into a more calm one.

He opened the door and looked down at a large, panting wolf. His eyes went wider when he stared at Doflamingo's red stained face. He remained gracefully poised while Doflamingo slithered passed him, Crocodile's eyes curiously looking out into the dark neighborhood, a little disappointed when a body was not immediately spotted.

"What did you kill?" he asked aloud, taking a small step outside.

"Man." Doflamingo's voice was dark and filled with energy. "You won't find him until morning."

Crocodile stepped back into the house, his eyes now on the bloodied man standing naked in his living room.

"I take it you ate?" Crocodile asked.

Doflamingo grinned, exposing his reddened teeth. "If you made something I'll make room."

"I didn't," Crocodile remarked. "And now I don't have to." He walked back the coffee table, about to grab his things, when he felt Doflamingo reach and seize him by the arm, dragging him back and latching on to him.

He felt Doflamingo's hot breath against his neck. "I'm still hungry."

"You reek of blood," Crocodile responded.

"Do you want to know what I did to him?" Doflamingo asked. He chuckled into the back of Crocodile's neck, his hands trying to slip through Crocodile's buttoned shirt. "Do want me to describe the way he screamed before I ripped him apart?"

Crocodile stared out into the living room, feeling Doflamingo's hands wander against his flesh. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You," Doflamingo replied.

"Wash off the blood," Crocodile said.

"No," he heard Doflamingo reply. Another chuckle. "What will you do now?"

Crocodile briefly looked down at the floor, sighing to his self. "Expose myself to unknown pathogens I suppose."

"You're no fun," the wolf hissed. Crocodile felt Doflamingo let go of him, stomping off to the direction of the washroom.

Crocodile stared off into the stairs where Doflamingo disappeared. He walked over to his laptop and reopened it, staring at the screen with some dismay. He figured the odds of finding out how to possess Pluton would have to be put on hold. Even if Doflamingo weren't in the mood Crocodile would have wasted his night away finding nothing new.

After shutting down the computer Crocodile went up the flight of stairs, listening to hear if water was still running or not.

Crocodile couldn't help but ponder over the gruesome event. Doflamingo, though born with predatory urges, didn't have to kill. Crocodile, born with the same desires and destructive capabilities as man, didn't need to ruin the world with Pluton. Doflamingo killed. Crocodile pondered.

Crocodile walked into the hallway. "There are fingerprints all over my shades," he heard Doflamingo say.

Crocodile looked down at his own hand. "Then clean them," he said aloud.

Doflamingo poked his head out from the washroom, staring indignantly at the older male. "How can you be so mean?" he asked, his sunglasses dangling on a curled finger.

Crocodile briefly looked down at the colored spectacles, a small smirk appearing on his face as he lifted his gaze up to the pouting blond.

"Take better care of your things."

"You're naughty. I dare say you're worse than me sometimes," Doflamingo said. "And you have no reason to be."

"Did you clean yourself up?"

"You sound so eager," Doflamingo remarked, grinning widely. He placed his sunglasses back on their proper place.

"The greedy wolf insists on second course," Crocodile replied.

Doflamingo took a step out into the hallway, one of his arms reaching out and grabbing a few strands of Crocodile's hair. "Do you want to know what I did to the body?"

Crocodile stared at the hand that lightly tugged for him to approach the dangerous predator. "You're going to tell me."

"Am I?" Doflamingo wrapped his arm around Crocodile's waste. His parted lips hovered above Crocodile's. He brought Crocodile's closer to him, pressing his lips against the raven-haired man, letting his tongue taste his lover's warm mouth. He nipped Crocodile's bottom lip, letting one hands play with the older man's hair while the other began to fight with Crocodile's shirt. He felt Crocodile's heart beating against his chest and finally pulled away, licking his moist said nothing, but Doflamingo knew. He needed to learn to wash his mouth out better.

"I killed the tasty human," Doflamingo hissed into Crocodile's ear. "I let go and tore open that fat belly." He let go of those long strands of hair and grabbed Crocodile by the shoulder, pushing him against the wall. "Imagine, Crocodile," Doflamingo said, breathing heavily into Crocodile's neck, "The rainbow I saw once I broke through that awful barrier. Purple, blue, yellow, orange: a plethora of colorful wet insides. So wet and hot."

Crocodile could feel Doflamingo's erection pressing against him. "What did you take?" he asked.

Doflamingo chuckled. "Liver." He paused, sticking his tongue out and tasting Crocodile's warm neck. The blood was washed away, but he could still smell it all over his body. He smelled like death. Doflamingo had a choice to make: he could replace the scent of death with Crocodile's, or he could rub that delicious scent all over Crocodile.

"Crocodile," Doflamingo said, grinning evilly at the man, "he was still alive when I took it from him." He continued to press Crocodile against the wall, carefully watching the man's reaction while he made his final decision.

Crocodile snickered. "I bet that was fun."

"Oh, not really," Doflamingo said, feigning disappointment, "they groan for a while. It's the shock, you see? They forget where they are; they forget the pain for a while. Unless I continue to chew on nerves they almost moan themselves to death."

Crocodile felt Doflamingo's hands undo the button of his pants. "The liver's quite an organ."

"But I'm still craving more." Doflamingo slid his hand into Crocodile's pants, grinning wider when he felt the man's stiffening penis welcome his touch. "What should I do?" he asked aloud. He freed Crocodile's manhood, exposing it and letting his own rub against the hot organ. Doflamingo listened to Crocodile's heavy breathing, his own body beginning to shiver when he felt Crocodile's arms wrap around his body, trying to improve the rate of contact.

Doflamingo grabbed both of the sensitive organs in his hands, chuckling as he watched Crocodile's eye's grow hungry with arousal, letting his grip firmly tighten around both members before finally allowing some friction. He slid his hands up both members, feeling his own body burn with a new desire. He stared right into Crocodile's needy eyes with his own.

"Are you feeling it?" Doflamingo asked. He stuck his tongue out at Crocodile, watching the smaller man writhe in frustration. "Does my naughty Crocodile want a bite?"

"What nonsense are you talking about now?"

Doflamingo chuckled. "Mhmm. Fill me up." He let go of his own member, cupping Crocodile's balls while giving the man's erection another rough tug. "I want that cock of yours. All of it." He slid his tongue down the nape of Crocodile's neck. "I want you till I'm stuffed," he purred into Crocodile's ear.

He felt Crocodile arms grab hold tightly. Doflamingo let his own relax while letting a greedy hand guide him into the wall, effectively switching places with Crocodile.

Doflamingo heard Crocodile mutter under his breath. His heart raced while he let Crocodile flip him over, now facing the wall, that same hand tugging and forcing Doflamingo to spread his legs nice and wide. The blond eagerly complied, watching as his body began to slide down the wall until he was low enough for Crocodile.

"Fuck." Doflamingo could feel himself beginning to ache for some other contact.

"Be patient," he heard Crocodile demand behind him. Doflamingo spread his fingers across the wall, a frown developing when his buttocks were being spread, and fingers roughly molesting his opening.

"You'll make me finish before we've even started," Doflamingo hissed. He stared helplessly at the wall, the head of his cock beginning to drip just as he felt hot breath exhaling.

"Don't be such a child."

"I can't help it," Doflamingo moaned. "I'm starving. I'm in need of attention."

He heard Crocodile chuckle. Suddenly Doflamingo felt a hot, wet presence press against his tight entrance. He gasped, exhaling loudly while Crocodile tongue slid across the sensitive area, pushing against the small hole and causing small shocks of pleasure to run up Doflamingo's spine.

"Ah damn," Doflamingo laughed out. He stare down at the floor, watching his and Crocodile mixed shadow and moaning every time he felt Crocodile's tongue try to penetrate him. His face burned.

Finally he felt Crocodile stop, leaving him feeling overwhelmed and wet. Crocodile's hand removed itself from Doflamingo's buttocks, sliding further down to his hanging erection. The blond shivered again, this time letting out a more vocal groan when he let Crocodile grab the base of his penis, massaging it gently.

"When did you start becoming reluctant of foreplay?" he heard Crocodile remark.

"I love it way too much," Doflamingo answered with a heavy breath. "Your presence drives me mad as it is…"

"It'll be over soon," Crocodile replied. He stood up and grabbed Doflamingo by his hips, smirking while Doflamingo readjusted himself once more. Crocodile stared down at Doflamingo back, watching his body expand with every rapid inhale.

"Is the wolf hungry?" he taunted.

Doflamingo chuckled. "Well, fuck me. Someone decided to get a sense of humor at the worst possible moment."

"Tell me what you want again," Crocodile demanded, letting his self rest against Doflamingo's body.

Doflamingo snickered. "I'm going to fuck you up good when you least expect it."

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Crocodile said, pinching Doflamingo's tanned flesh. He did take the threat to heart though, carefully making note to be kinder to the blond over the next few days. "Tell me, Doffy, what do you…_need_?"

He watched Doflamingo turn his head slightly, making sure he was in Crocodile's view. He grinned widely, and in a partly feigned beg, said, "Oh please, Crocodile, let me have that nice, thick cock of yours?"

Crocodile laughed. "You're so full of shit."

Doflamingo shook his head. "What a terrible thing to say right now." Crocodile snickered, letting his left arm fall of Doflamingo's form. He lifted himself off of Doflamingo and guided himself to the blond's entrance, penetrating the blond and earning a soft sigh from him.

Doflamingo did his best to hold on to the wall while he let Crocodile fuck him from behind. With only one hand, Crocodile held on tight to Doflamingo's side, ramming his cock deep inside the blond's heated insides, relishing in Doflamingo's moans of pleasure every time he hit that cluster of nerves. His own manhood was aching, hot and dripping with precum while he burned red with heat and ecstasy.

"Faster," Doflamingo hissed. His nails dug into the wall as his legs began to shake with every thrust. His back arched. Doflamingo groaned, feeling Crocodile slide in and out of his being at a quicker, rapid pace.

Crocodile's finger's coiled around Doflamingo's hipbone. He thrust deep into Doflamingo, watching the blond's back grow moist with sweat, his tight muscles reflexively contracting around Crocodile's member. The raven-haired man took a deep breath, feeling himself reaching closer to climax.

For some time there was no talking between the two men. Both seemed almost in a trance as they found themselves sinking further into a state of absolute pleasure. Crocodile had completely forgotten the issue regarding Pluton as he pushed himself all the way inside Doflamingo, earning a sharp cry from the younger man. Doflamingo himself could feel himself growing anxious for release. His eyes shut tight as he concentrated fully on the sensation occurring within him, Crocodile thick member constantly rubbing and hitting him in just the right spot, pushing him over the edge.

Crocodile eyes went wide as he felt Doflamingo orgasm around him. He held on tight to the blond as Doflamingo loudly moaned, his legs slipping just a little, forcing Crocodile to try to hold on with his other arm. The older man breathed heavily as he felt tight muscles wrap around him, contracting and squeezing his already too sensitive cock.

Doflamingo blinked, letting his visions come to as he let his body enjoy in the aftermath of his orgasm. He stared absentmindedly at the wall, looking down and spotting where he had released.

Crocodile was quick to recover from Doflamingo's wonderful spasm, immediately finding his place and hoisting Doflamingo back up. He didn't bother to warn the blond, who seemed out of it at this point, and began thrusting into Doflamingo's quivering body, enjoying the blond's reactions even more. Doflamingo let Crocodile have his way with his exhausted body, wincing in pain but someone still enjoying every moment of it. He practically clawed at the wall when he felt Crocodile push himself all the way in once more, releasing deep inside Doflamingo. The blond held on to his position, feeling his abdomen coil with heat and feeling a quick, powerful jolt of frenzy racing through his body. He sighed weakly, feeling himself cum again, this time weaker, with cum dribbling down his semi-erect cock.

Crocodile waited a few seconds before pulling out, and almost immediately made his way into the restroom, leaving Doflamingo alone to rest in the hallway. The taller man brought himself down to a squat, ignoring the dull ache as he let himself quietly recuperate.

The blond looked over to the closed door, listening to Crocodile clean himself up, his icy blue eyes almost seeing through the solid wood frame. His nose flared as he took in Crocodile's scent all over his back, parts of his tired body.

There was some disappointment. Doflamingo knew Crocodile's smell lacked in certain areas, important areas. There was little he could do about the matter: Crocodile didn't care for marking territory. He sat down, resting his head against the wall as he pondered over a potential round two. Give him an thirty minutes and he was sure he could play with his precious reptile man again.

"What are you doing?" he heard Crocodile slowly ask.

Doflamingo peered up, lowering his sunglasses and saw Crocodile staring down at him. The raven-haired man fell into a squat, his face just inches away from Doflamingo's.

"That was fun," Doflamingo muttered. "I forget how much fun you can be when you top."

Crocodile's golden eyes leered off direction. His expression was back to bland, cold, and emotionless. Finally, he spoke, "Full yet?"

Doflamingo felt his heart jump. He smiled at Crocodile.

"You want another ride?" he asked. He inched his way closer to Crocodile; letting his lips graze against the man's forehead. "Or do you want me to take a bite out of you?" He stuck his tongue out and gave Crocodile's cheek a quick lick. "Maybe I could tell you more on what I did to that body…"

He felt Crocodile's hand lightly grab his chin, gently bringing Doflamingo's head down to Crocodile's cruel expression. He stared back, trying his best not to blush like some child.

Suddenly Crocodile's hand guided Doflamingo to look down at the wall. The blond saw the mess he had left on the wall and frowned. Crocodile rested his head against Doflamingo's shoulder, his thin and cold lips forming the harsh words:

"Lick it up."

* * *

As many of my readers have mentioned, there is a lot you can do with this stories set up. So far most of this story is PWP with some plot thrown into the backburner. With that said, if there is anything in particular you would like to see, let me know in the form of a review or PM (if you choose the former you must leave an actual review along with the request otherwise this story becomes interactive, which can get me reported). Honestly I'm up for anything, and since most of this stuff can be read as one-shots it doesn't really matter what is done.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was able to respond to most of your reviews, save my anonymous reviewer. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you take the time to leave a comment!


	6. A Night to Remember

AN- Sorry for such a long wait. I've been relatively busy, so this story got pushed out of mind for a while. Nothing sexual in this chapter. I will be attempting to fulfill one of the requests in the following chapter though!

* * *

-A Night to Remember-

-About Four Months Ago-

_Sugar sat tiredly on her fold out chair, arms crossed as she stared out at the burned wall of an old abandoned building. _

_She had been sitting on this particular fold out chair for eighteen months now. In total she had been sitting for a few years, waiting for some sort of change to occur in, at, or around the wall. A few chair had been used up.  
_

_About four years ago Doflamingo's estranged partner got into some sort of trouble. Sugar wasn't too aware of the exact details, but the overall outcome of this problem resulted in the complete destruction of the property, as well as the man's disappearance from time and space. Magic stuff. Sugar couldn't relate to any of it. _

"_How are we faring?" _

_She turned her head around and stared at the large magic man slowly approaching her. _

"_Trebol," she lazily muttered, "I hope you brought me some charged shuffles." _

_The older man nervously grinned. "Of course. In fact, I brought two." _

_She frowned. "Just two?"_

"_The green one died," the man said with a shrug. "Doffy apologizes and will purchase you a new one within the week." _

_Sugar sighed, sinking into her seat. "I will surely grow bored." _

_"Just a few days of waiting. What are a few days to your race?" _

_Sugar declined to answer, staring grimly at the wall. She was beginning to suspect, after these four years, that Doflamingo's unusual mate would not be returning any time soon. The last time Trebol arrived he had mentioned that the property was to be destroyed and reconstructed into something else. If the magic man did arrive, odds were he would manifest between the walls of a new apartment. _

"_I brought you something sweet." _

_The girl held on to her short dressed as Trebol glided over, holding up two containers with him. The first, a large white ice box, held her main source of nutrients for the new two to three days…depending on whomever was killed for it. The second bag, which did bring a small smile to Sugar's face, was a white grocery bag filled with the wonderful aroma of exotic fruits. _

"_Doffy understands that this is not the best of situations," Trebol said, lowering his arm and handing the bag to the small vampire. "And you should know they're all organic." _

"_A few days…it would be a blink of the eye," She said, taking the stretched out bag and placing it on her small lap. _

"_I'm glad you're taking it well then," Trebol said. "Now, if you don't mind…" He offered the icebox to her, giving the container a quick shake. _

_Sugar stared into the grocery bag, looking at her nice assortment of fruits, smiling even more when her eyes laid upon a bunch of ripe grapes, before looking back up and taking Trebol's offering of her main course. _

_She placed her fruit to the side, opening up the icebox while Trebol walked over to the small backpack that had been left a few feet away from Sugar, replacing dried up iPod shuffles with new ones, old outfits with cleaner ones, and such and such. _

"_It's been four years," Sugar said in-between a quick slurp. _

"_You mentioned that," he heard Trebol reply. "Getting mind rot?" _

"_Just reminding you," she replied. _

"_I'm aware of the fact that this has been going on for four years now," Trebol said. "Trust me, I know. Time flows far slower for my kind than yours. I know." _

"_And Doflamingo?"_

"_His kind does as well." _

"_He understands it's been a long time," Sugar corrected, giving her pint bag a quick squeeze. "He knows the longer time passes the less likely the man will show up, right? "_

_Trebol chuckled. "Magic is a simple thing. You can't overspend on it." Trebol walked back to the girl. "Caesar, Monet, and I have reminded him the cost." _

"_How must does four years cost?" _

"_Time magic? Quite a bit," Trebol answered. "Even for someone of my element it would result in a nice loss of energy." _

"_And this building?" Sugar asked. _

_Trebol chuckled. "Anyone can destroy a building. I could destroy this building and probably wouldn't drop a sweat." _

"_What is the record?" she asked. _

"_A female, born under the element of wood, traveled 83 years all on her own," Trebol replied. "Spent the rest of her days in a coma though…" _

_Sugar went back to staring at the wall. "Thank you, I'm content." _

* * *

_At a quarter to three Sugar decided to take a break from sitting on her chair and chose to walk around the remains of the fragile scenery, adding some excitement by counting all the horizontal cracks on the east side. _

_Sometime around three-thirty Sugar caught the scent of another. It was not human, but one of her own. She stopped her only source of amusement and turned around, still and silent as she patiently waited for her guest to appear. _

"_You're a child?" It was a woman's voice. Sugar watched, spotting a slim, tall figure appear from the many crumbling gaps of the building. _

"_I'm probably older than you," was the first thing Sugar said to the stranger. _

_The woman crossed her arms, smiling coldly at Sugar. She rested her light form against the wall, not afraid that her weight could set the whole building to collapse. _

"_I doubt it," she replied. "In my day something like you would have been torn to shreds the moment you were discovered." Her eyes glowered in the darkness. It felt as though she was staring right through Sugar. _

"_But you will not kill me," Sugar said. _

"_No," the woman answered back. "There would be no reason for me to cause conflict." _

_Sugar stared back quietly at the stranger. She didn't like this woman. She reminded her of Law. _

"_Why are you here?" Sugar asked. _

"_I'm waiting," she answered. _

_The answer made Sugar nervous. "So am I," she muttered. "For whom are you waiting for, if I might ask? "_

"_My boss," the woman answered. "The same man you're apparently waiting for." She took a few steps forward, dropping an empty satchel bag on the ground. "He should be here shortly." _

_Sugar crossed her arms. "You can see ahead?" _

"_Yes," the woman replied, "amongst other things." _

_Sugar walked over to her recently filled bag. She hastily searched through it, finding the charged phone Trebol had left and called her wolf master. As the phone rang she made the occasional glance over, watching the slim woman stand quietly in the nightlight. _

"_Nnnn…Hello?" a voice lazily asked across the line. _

"_Buffalo, you need to alert Doflamingo that a young woman has arrived on the premise."_

"_Nnninn…couldn't I just send Gladius or–"_

"_Tell him his magic man will be arriving in the very near future," Sugar said. _

"_Oooohhhhh," Buffalo said. "Yeah, yeah…I should get to that." _

"_The woman is a vampire," Sugar said. "She claims to know Doflamingo's mate. Ask Doflamingo if she knows about her." _

_Sugar hung up and went back to her chair. She gave the wall a short stare. She gave the woman longer stare. Sugar turned on her iPod shuffle and went back to listening her favorite songs. _

* * *

"_My. Dear. Robin." _

_Sugar watched with wide eyes when she saw her boss march up to the she-demon, grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her dangerously close to him. _

"_You foresaw this?" The man hissed. Doflamingo squeezed Robin's arm, watching the flesh burn bright red underneath his strength. _

"_You're assuming I knew for the past four years," she said, staring calmly at the angered man. _

"_But you figured it out didn't you," Doflamingo snapped. "You could have said something!"_

"_You're such an emotional creature," Robin responded. _

"_When will he be here, bloodsucker?" Doflamingo said, pulling the woman up to his reddened face. _

"_Sixteen minutes," Robin replied. _

_Doflamingo exhaled heavily through his nose, letting the vampire go. Behind him Pica appeared out of the darkness, his pale eyes staring out into nothingness. The two of them listened to the heavy breathing of the vampire holding on to her injured arm. _

"_Doffy," Pica said aloud. _

_The shorter man huffed, cracking his knuckles together as he let his gaze begin to lower on the female vampire. _

"_Surely she must have a purpose," the fay said. "Would it be wise to harm someone who has value to Sir Crocodile?"_

_Doflamingo let his arms drop. "No," he admitted harshly. _

"_We must be patient," Pica said. He turned and faced Sugar. "Your wait will be over soon. Collect your lighter belongings and bring them to the car. _

_Doflamingo stared down at Crocodile's subordinate; unsure of whether he ought to feel grateful or heinously upset. He had waited four years waiting for the man's return. He had helped this woman…he had spoken with her on many occasions in order to keep Baroque Works afloat while Crocodile was erased from time. The she-demon ought to have said something! _

"_Thirteen minutes," he heard Robin mutter. He stood erect as he watched her get up from the ground, slowly walking over to her bag._

"_What are you doing?" Doflamingo demanded. _

"_He has Pluton," he heard her say. "He'll want me to transport the dragon as soon as he arrives." _

"_Dragon?" Doflamingo had remembered Crocodile mentioning getting his hands on something called Pluton. He had described it as an artifact of great value, but never mentioned anything about it being a dragon. _

"_He wouldn't risk getting caught using magic without a reason," Robin said, slowly looking over her shoulder and staring coldly at Doflamingo. She rubbed her sore arm, fresh bruises already beginning to fade, while backing up to the wall. Doflamingo watched her long fingers cling to the concrete. _

"_So I can expect a little something extra when he arrives?" _

_He watched her take a step on to the wall. He refrained from showing disgust as he envisioned her crawling away from him and up the wall, into the dark shadows. It was their way: crawling around and lurking in the shadows. _

"_Ten minutes." _

_Sugar and Pica had everything packed. Doflamingo stared at the wall. _

"_Seven minutes." _

_Four years. Although it hadn't been the longest wait Doflamingo was beginning to feel rather grateful. As strange it might have sounded he was starting to worry. Sometime around the three and a half year mark. It was funny to think about such a thing. So strange that he had allowed himself to doubt.  
_

"_Four minutes." _

_He heard Pica approach him from behind. His already dark world went a few shades darker as the giant's shadow enveloped him. _

"_One minute."_

* * *

-Right Now-

Doflamingo pulled himself from underneath thick bed sheets, hissing the moment his eyes came into contact with the morning light.

He covered his head once more, letting only a little bit of light permeate through a small opening. Despite being only half-awake Doflamingo could already detect a certain someone was downstairs. He didn't have to move around the bed to know that Crocodile had probably woken up some time before.

The wolf man groaned. Crocodile was back to his usual punctual self, and though it was nice to wake up to the smell of coffee in the morning Doflamingo sort of missed being able to wake up and grab hold of a warm body, surprising the older man with a quick, morning assault.

After a few minutes of contemplating he dressed up in yesterday's wear and went down to the kitchen. On the way he passed by a messy table filled with papers, a sleeping laptop, and the familiar looking rock that Crocodile called Pluton. It was still a rock. Doflamingo paid little mind to it and pressed onward into the kitchen, spotting the magic man reading while having his morning drink. Doflamingo said nothing as he hurried to the coffee maker, pouring himself a much-needed cup before turning and staring silently at Crocodile.

Crocodile looked up at him. "What?" he asked.

"What time did you go to rest?" Doflamingo asked.

Crocodile shrugged. "I'm not aware," he replied.

"And you woke up before me? Impressive," Doflamingo said, then taking a sip from his drink, added, "you're making me forget which one of us is supposed to be more nocturnal."

"You know how busy I am."

"Four years means a lot of catching up, yes," Doflamingo said. He got up from his seat and began to pillage through the kitchen, looking for something to snack on. "But didn't that Robin girl call and report that the dragon egg might take years to hatch anyways? What's the point of trying to find a way to crack it open if it's determined to stay shut?"

"I need Pluton's powers," Crocodile said. "You know that."

"You have Time and Dark magic," Doflamingo said. He pulled out a half-loaf of sweet bread and brought it to the table. "Isn't that enough?"

"The last few dragons on this planet," Crocodile replied. He took another sip of his coffee before looking down at the bread. "That's not breakfast, is it?"

"It's whatever you make of it," Doflamingo replied, smiling eagerly at the man. "And I cannot help but be a little jealous when a stupid rock gets more attention than I do."

Crocodile said nothing, still looking down at the sweet treat that Doflamingo was beginning to pick at.

"I have knives right behind you."

"There's no need," Doflamingo said, plucking a corner of the bread and stuffing it into his mouth. "I'll do you the favor of washing dishes today." With the same hand he began to poke at the bread from every angle, watching in delight as Crocodile began to make faces.

"Disgusting," Crocodile said.

"Fufufufu…Please, you know exactly where my hands have been." Doflamingo took another piece of the bread, extending his arm out and waving the treat in front of Crocodile's face. "Have a taste. You'll need the energy."

"Cake is_ not_ for breakfast."

"Next you'll be telling me fucking is a nighttime activity," Doflamingo said, pouting at the man. "Or that cartoons are for children…" He stood up from his seat, letting the bready treat press against Crocodile's thin lips. "Eat up!" he demanded.

Crocodile sneered, but after some time went ahead and reluctantly opened his mouth. Luckily for Doflamingo decided he wouldn't shove the bread into the man's mouth and watch him choke.

"Playfulness aside," he muttered.

"What?" Crocodile replied, covering his mouth.

"You really ought to just place that rock in storage," Doflamingo replied.

"What?"

"You have access to powerful magic," Doflamingo said. He grinned widely at Crocodile while taking another piece of the sweet bread. "I have with me three magical beings of three different elements. With you I would have four."

"I'm well aware," Crocodile said.

Doflamingo took a small bite. "Once I get my hands on someone with the fire element I'd have a penta…that's enough magic to wipe out a city."

"I already know this," Crocodile said, taking another sip. "I know what you want. That's not what I want. I have better things to do than play games all the time."

"Oh, it's in my nature though!" Doflamingo said. He walked over to Crocodile, grabbing hold of the back of the seat. He knelt down and whispered, "and we both know that isn't entirely true. We want destruction. You just want all the power to yourself…you can't stand the idea of sharing that power with five others…can you?"

Crocodile looked up and stared right into Doflamingo's excited expression. "I'm close to finding my answers."

"Don't lie to me," Doflamingo said. "I know you. You're selfish. You're like a human." He rested his lips on the man's forehead. "But," he said, "that's alright. I like that about you. I always enjoyed that power hungry attitude. Makes for a wonder mate."

"I'll hatch the egg," Crocodile said.

"Of course you will, but not for a long while," Doflamingo said. He took a few steps back to his side of the table, grabbing another piece of the cake and offered it to the magic man. "You'll do a lot of great things…in due time. But until then you owe me four years of your devoted attention. And I could really use that magic of yours…"

Crocodile stared at the hand waving the sweet bread. It was frustrating to know that Doflamingo could be right about everything, including the knowledge that he might now be able to unlock Pluton's true power. In the four months that he had the egg he had uncovered very little information regarding how to make it hatch. He had heard legends of great fires being the main source of energy, but the egg did not show any signs of life since he had traveled through time.

The worst was when Robin had said that some greater dragons could take as long as fifty years to form inside the egg. Crocodile had to stop himself from harming the girl when he had heard her utter such nonsense. Fifty years! Where on earth had she come up with such a claim…

He stared at the crumbly bread. It had taken him years to get ahold of Pluton. How could Doflamingo just ask him to quit? Crocodile understood that the long wait might have affected the younger man negatively. He also understood that Doflamingo also had personal goals of his own, and that helping Doflamingo with some of these goals might make up for his past actions. What he did not understand was Doflamingo's strange request.

"Croco?"

Crocodile blinked, looking up at Doflamingo with sudden surprise.

"What?" he snapped.

"Eat."

Crocodile stared at his treat. Instead of opening his mouth he decided to simply take the bread with his hand, disappointing his lover.

He swallowed. "It's only been four months," Crocodile said.

"For you," Doflamingo said.

Crocodile looked down at his now warm cup of coffee, not willing to admit this fatal fallacy.

He could never grasp what Doflamingo might have felt. To Crocodile he had never felt a wait. He tore a hole in the universe, vanishing from one point and reappearing in the same spot, four years later, in absolutely no time. There was no wait.

"Put Pluton away for now."

Crocodile could remember the intense heat from the surrounding flames. He could remember hearing that pesky girl and her friend screaming in horror at the changing situation. All of this, and a few minutes later he felt so cold, so tired and drained of his magic...in the same area, but with a sudden change of the scenery.

"Be a good boy and let me have my fill of you until you can show me real results…"

While Crocodile could feel sticky fingers pull at him he tried to think, conceptualize the possibility of hatching the egg. He didn't want to remain second in command forever.

"You'll hatch the egg," he heard Doflamingo say. Those naughty fingers were peeling through his clothing now, and they were becoming harder to ignore. "I know for a fact that you will hatch that egg. In due time you will have that blasted dragon…just wait. Be patient."

Crocodile sighed into his hands. "Why?" he asked.

Doflamingo grabbed hold of him. "Because it's your goddamn turn."

* * *

"_Do you have any idea how time magic works?" Pica asked. _

_Doflamingo nervously shook his head. "I've had conversations about him with it before. But we never really got into detail about the subject." The wolf-man hastily walked about the rubble, shaking his head as he listened to the sounds of the vampire sitting above him, defying gravity with her demon-like abilities. _

"_Such power," Pica said. "Trebol, Monet nor Caesar can rip through time." _

"_Not everyone can learn it," Doflamingo said. "It's forbidden magic…very few will get access to it's powers." Doflamingo took a few more steps before Pica materialized in front of him, grabbing his anxious friend and stopping him from moving anymore._

"_You are aware," Pica began, "that your friend has capabilities that we can use?" _

_Doflamingo slowly nodded his head. "The same thought has come to mind." _

"_If he arrives you should consider bringing it up with him," the fay said. _

_Doflamingo chuckled. "I imagine he'll be a little busy watching over a dragon to help us with anything." _

"_Bring it up when you can," Pica said. "We have vengeance to enact ourselves. Magic like that could make things so much easier…"_

_Suddenly, without a given warning, Robin dropped down and landed a few feet away from the two. Both Pica and Doflamingo quickly turned, watching her approach the wall, and both of them detecting a strange change in the temperature. _

"_It's getting warm," Doflamingo heard Pica say. _

"_He's arriving," the vampire announced. She turned and smiled at the two. "Tell your wood friend he may want to back away…"_

_There was a quick flash of light. Pica took several steps away from Doflamingo, a good thing since the temperature continued to rise. Doflamingo remembered Robin telling him about the fire. He wondered if it was possible that Crocodile took some along with him across time. His answer quickly came in the form of a mild burning sensation. Through his sunglasses he could see the light come together, taking a wild, liquidly form that licked the walls and air, taking the form of intense red, orange, yellow, and even blue. _

"_Fire," he muttered. _

_He looked in the direction of Robin, surprised to see that she was no longer there but instead standing in front of a familiar, still materializing form. _

_The flame quickly began to dissipate, most of it falling down to the rubble. The flame lucky enough to materialize on wood clung to life for a few seconds more before giving out. There was not enough magic for it to exist. _

_Doflamingo remained silent as he approached the two. _

_It was Crocodile. _

"_You've arrived safely?" he heard the woman say. _

"_What year is it?" the voice was tired. It was almost alien to Doflamingo's ears. _

"_You've been gone for about four years," Robin said. _

"…"

"_And you have Pluton with you?" the vampire quickly added. _

_Doflamingo stopped in his tracks. Something he had almost forgotten about! The blasted dragon…_

_But there was something wrong. Doflamingo could not detect any new signs of life. He didn't smell anything new or strange that might suggest Crocodile had brought a friend a long. He turned and saw Pica standing in the distance, looking just as confused. _

"…_There's something wrong." _

"_It hasn't hatched?" _

"_I did everything…how is that possible?" _

_Doflamingo faced the two once more. This time he was upset. _

"_Crocodile," he said. He forced a grin on his face. "Have we forgotten something during our little journey across time?" _

_The figure in front of him was now resting on the wall. Crocodile stared back at him with a mild look of surprise. Doflamingo could smell the fresh ash clinging to his extravagant attire. The man looked paler than usual. Although Doflamingo was still bothered by this scenario, he could help but be fascinated by this weaker, exasperated Crocodile looking at him. _

"_Doflamingo…" The magic man clung tightly to the strange stone in his arm. Doflamingo stared at the other, watching the golden hook sway as though it were too heavy to be lifted. _

_The wolf waited for its response. _

_Finally, after a long pause, Crocodile said, "I wasn't expecting you."_

"_I forgot to mention," Robin said, "we have a guest that decided to make himself present for this event." _

"…"

"…"

"_Would you like me to take Pluton off your hands, Sir?" _

* * *

As previously mentioned before I am playing around and having fun with this story. You know, on account of plot not being too important for this story. I am taking requests so if there is anything you'd like to see I'll try my hand at it and might place it within the story. Next chapter I will make an attempt at one of these requests. Feel free to give suggestions in a form of a review or PM.


	7. Afternoon

AN- No use for Google Translate. Seriously.

-Cry Wolf-

Afternoon

Doflamingo stared at the front door.

He had arrived a little more than twenty minutes early. Crocodile was still hard at work, perhaps trying to find storage for that damn doorstop of a dragon's egg.

A smile ignited on Doflamingo's face when the thought finished. It had been more than pleasing to him when he opened the door to Crocodile's house and the first thing to welcome him was a clean living room. No more ancient texts written in Latin or Italian, depicting nonsense. No more neglected laptop filled with tabs on theories, myths, legends and sacred texts. No more late nights.

Doflamingo didn't doubt for a second that Crocodile moved his Pluton-related work to Baroque Works. When he passed by Crocodile's office he had noticed things had been moved around. Books were missing. The goal had not been crushed, ruined, or suffered any sort of lost. The goal had merely been moved.

But the house was clean and kept just the way Doflamingo preferred, and the wolf-man preferred that his lover be obedient and keep certain hobbies out of the household until further notice. After a quick look through Doflamingo found himself comfortably flopped on the furniture, picking through various incenses and biding his time until he heard the sound of the door creak.

It went without saying that Doflamingo was pleased.

He stared at the top center of the door. A small, black card covered the front door's window. This was, at least to Doflamingo, a signifier that meant Crocodile was still at work. Besides the door was a small basket nailed up on the wall, inches above the doorknob's level, and it was filled with cards of different colors.

The black card meant the door would lead him straight to Baroque Works.

Once he had chosen the incense that would produce the faintest of fumes Doflamingo pulled the lighter from his pocket, ready to set the small stick aflame.

The door opened.

Doflamingo stuck the incense on its holder as he listened to the welcoming sounds of Crocodile's expensive leather shoes hitting the hard floor. He looked over and could make out the dark scenery of Crocodile's luxurious working space. The magic-man then closed the door, removing the black card and placing it carefully into the basket.

"You're here?" the older man muttered.

"You sound disappointed," Doflamingo said, stretching his self out on the couch. He stared at the burning incense, almost mesmerized by the long trail of smoke. "It's been two days."

"I'm not disappointed."

"Make me something nice?"

Crocodile groaned. Doflamingo peered over once more and watched as the man began dropping his belongings on the floor. There was no sign of Pluton. Doflamingo couldn't be upset.

"Food?" Doflamingo asked again.

"I'll be upstairs," Crocodile said. "I need to freshen up."

"Why bother?" Doflamingo said. He grinned widely, bouncing up from his seat as Crocodile attempted to walk past him. The blond circled around his reluctant lover, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him close. "I'll dirty you right up."

Crocodile stared back with some unease. Doflamingo's grip was strong. Crocodile sighed. A long day of work and this was what he was being greeted to? He supposed he ought to be relieved this was the worst he had to deal with.

"Croco…" Doflamingo's hot breath rested against Crocodile's pale flesh. Were it not for the several hours of work Crocodile might have reciprocated.

"I need a smoke."

He could see the disappointment leak through the colored shades. Doflamingo was rather demanding, especially when it came to affection, but one of the few things the man respected was Crocodile's terrible addiction.

"Hurry," Doflamingo demanded. He let go of Crocodile, his sunglasses still radiating those unhidden, strong desires.

"Make yourself something to eat," Crocodile said.

"How unromantic."

"You complain I never get you the right thing anyways," Crocodile said, moving past his annoyed lover. "Or enough."

"I thrive off a high protein diet, you know that," he heard Doflamingo say as he moved up the flight of stairs. "Your tomatoes, bread and wine leave a lot to be desired."

Crocodile rolled his eyes. He made his way into the bedroom, quickly undressed himself and put on some looser fitting clothes. He walked over to the bedroom window and opened it, welcomed by the sounds coming from below in the kitchen. He rested and elbow on the windowsill, staring out into the backyard while he lit up. He could make out the small sprouts growing in the corner of the yard. Crocodile inhaled toxic fumes while letting his mind rest on a particular thought.

Sure, Doflamingo had been somewhat difficult a few days prior. Crocodile rolled his cigar between his fingers as he stared a something purple poking through moist soil.

Three extremely rare ingredients plus that and a few drops of blood and he would have an elixir.

Yes, Doflamingo was sometimes a little too much. Crocodile supposed it was an age issue, possibly biological as well. Or maybe they just weren't made to be compatible. Or maybe there was such a thing as reincarnation, and Doflamingo was some sort of strange punishment? Crocodile's face burned as he continued to mentally beat around the bush.

Nevertheless Crocodile found his mind resting on the issue again, after so many years of not drugging himself in the obnoxious tasting green liquid. Time traveling meant he was another four years younger than he ought to have been (now totaling up to about seven years). However, between the four years, Doflamingo really only aged about two years, perhaps less. Although he and the birdbrain appeared not too far apart in age, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he caught up and surpassed the blond.

He had a Masters level in potion making. All he'd have to do was send in the request and he'd have his ingredients in a matter of weeks. It was certainly something to consider.

Sometime later he made his way back downstairs, more silent than usual, listening nervously to whatever noises that were coming from the kitchen. He sat himself down in the living room, waiting less than a minute before Doflamingo popped out from the kitchen, walking over and resting himself next to Crocodile. And then on top. Really, Crocodile ought to have known better than to have rested in the first place, because by the end of that minute Doflamingo had pushed himself right on top of the man. Or maybe, he briefly thought as he stared lazily up at the blond, he did know better, and he just stopped giving a damn.

"Why does it smell like burnt bread?" he asked upwards to his lover.

"Grilled cheese," Doflamingo exclaimed. He knelt down and gave the older man a kiss on the cheek. "By the way, you're out of the parmesan cheese."

Crocodile sighed. "You're not supposed to use parmigiano for grilled cheese."

"Tasted good," Doflamingo said. He rested on top of Crocodile, remaining silent for some time. Neither said a word. Crocodile's stare became half lidded as he listened to the man's soft breathing.

He finally broke the silence. "Nothing else to say?"

Crocodile felt the blond shift on top of him, letting his head rest comfortably between his neck and shoulder. "You're tired," Doflamingo muttered.

"Yes." Crocodile replied. He let his hand run through Doflamingo's hair. "Of course that's never stopped you before."

"Nothing can stop me," Doflamingo whispered into the man's ear. "Remember that." Crocodile felt the man's hands slide across his chest, resting right above his heart. "And thank you for listening."

"You would have done something about it," the older man muttered. He could feel Doflamingo bury is face deeper into his neck. Each exhale from the younger man tickled his warm skin. Then Crocodile noticed the hands suddenly slip back down, this time stopping at his hips. He could tell Doflamingo was stalling, thinking about whether he ought to now or later. Crocodile was tired, but he could feel that want growing for now more so than for later.

Lips rested against his jawline. "I'm not that bad of a person, am I?"

Crocodile pondered over the rhetorical question, wondering the best way to respond sarcastically to Doflamingo. Crocodile let Doflamingo pull down his trousers as a devilish smirk appeared on his face, still staring up at the ceiling while letting his right hand play with short blond locks.

"Tell me I'm not that bad," Doflamingo cooed.

"Tu sei un lupo cattivo."

Doflamingo lifted himself up, staring down at incredibly pleased looking Crocodile. The blond grinned back, letting a hand slide down across the man's nether regions, stopping dangerously slow to Crocodile's sensitive organ.

"Well, aren't we the little smartass?" he asked, chuckling. His head rested against Crocodile's. "You want to tell me what that means?"

"You said you'd learn," Crocodile replied haughtily.

"So tired," Doflamingo said. "You complained about being so damn tired, and now you're talking out of your ass." The hand moved down further. Crocodile couldn't help but spread his legs, not so much out of eagerness, but because he wasn't entirely sure what to make of the surprising move. He stared up at his grinning lover, watching him reposition himself and move right in between Crocodile, his animal eyes becoming more apparent as the sunglasses began to slip down the bridge of his nose.

"You're teasing get's me to me," Doflamingo warned. He licked his lips. "You don't want to set me off, do you?"

And then Crocodile answered. "Mi piaci giocare con il mi piccolo lupo."

Doflamingo quickly pushed his sunglasses up as he felt his heart begin to pump harder. He could hear Crocodile laughing underneath him. He frowned. He smirked. He yanked Crocodile's bottoms off, staring predatorily at the bare flesh. He moved up closer to Crocodile, one hand roughly grabbing the man's leg and pulling it upward, the other deep in the man's inner thigh, rubbing against his tight entrance.

"Piccolo?" Doflamingo asked, pressing his long, dry fingers against sensitive flesh. He watched the man underneath him wince as he forced a finger inward.

"Little," Crocodile hissed. He tried squirming away once he felt the finger go in deeper, rather than out, curling and rubbing his delicate insides. He barely held in a shiver when another suddenly pushed it's way in, quickly beginning to tease him in the same torturous manner. "Fuck," Crocodile groaned. He stared up at the wolf-man, leering up in annoyance, "Doffy…"

"Lupo?" Doflamingo demanded, ignoring Crocodile's obvious displeasure.

"Wolf, dammit," Crocodile answered.

"Excellent," Doflamingo said. "You make a wonderful teacher."

Crocodile didn't respond. He waited for Doflamingo to pull out, either to finish him with some form of lube, or just replace fingers with something more appropriate. Instead, much to his surprise, he felt Doflamingo grab on to him tighter; another finger prodding it's way inside of him.

"Jo…car-reh?"

Doflamingo nipped the bottom of Crocodile's lip, listening to each heavy breath with selfish pride. "What does it mean?" he asked. He lowered himself, feeling the rest of Crocodile's heated body beneath him. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at the man's neck. He collected his strength and spread his three fingers different ways, listening to Crocodile groan underneath him as he slowly began scissoring against tight muscles.

"To… _play_," he heard Crocodile moan. Doflamingo raised a brow, trying to put the words he had remembered together. He let his tongue slide up his lover's hot neck once more as he made his first guess, face burning just a little when he began to speak.

"You like to mess with me?" Doflamingo asked. He brought his fingers together, pushing them deep inside before curling each one, quickly rubbing them against the older man's prostate.

Crocodile's entire body shivered from the sudden contact. He held on to Doflamingo, turning red as he chose to spread his legs further, a futile attempt to ease some of the building pressure. Doflamingo's hot breath landed over his heaving chest.

"Something….like…that," he breathed out. Crocodile arched his back once a hand grabbed on to his manhood, Doflamingo mocking back, adjusting to his lover's sudden jerks and twitches. Doflamingo only let a thumb rest against the tip, making slowly circular movements as he continued to let his fingers rub internally against the sensitive bunch of nerves.

"Hmmm," Doflamingo hummed, lips parting just above and erect nipple. "Crocodile's wants to play with me?" An evil grin erupted from his face as he squeezed the top half of Crocodile's erection, playing with it as though it were his own. "I love playing with you too," he said, bringing his lips against the heated flesh. "I like playing quite a bit. I like it when you rile me up. Now say it back to me in Italian, por-fa-vor-eh?"

Crocodile sighed. "This will take forever."

Doflamingo sucked lightly. He slid his hand down Crocodile's shaft, listening to all the wonderful sounds he earned from his lover tonight, enjoying every bit of it. But, ultimately, he agreed with Crocodile. The foreplay was dragging on. There was precum dripping down his hand. Doflamingo himself could feel a dull, hot begging ache between his legs.

"Remember it all," he suddenly said.

"Hnn?"

Doflamingo carefully removed his fingers from Crocodile's, watching with some interest as the older man gave a soft sigh of temporary relief. Doflamingo could feel his insides burn hungrily at the sight of the man beneath him. With his newly freed hand he found himself grabbing hold of Crocodile, pulling him into a rough kiss. His other hand let go of Crocodile's erection, moving down to unbutton his tight pair of pants. Doflamingo managed to free his manhood and repositioned himself once more, guiding himself inside his eager lover.

There was no time to start slow. Doflamingo immediately began pushing himself as deep as he could, as quickly as he could, holding on tight to Crocodile's frame while letting a wave of pleasure blanket him.

"You're still so tight," Doflamingo hissed into Crocodile's ear. He thrust deep inside of the older man, breathing heavily while listening to Crocodile's pleased reactions. The two kissed again, this time longer and with a bit more passion, Doflamingo letting Crocodile wrap his arms around him.

He parted his lips from Crocodile's. "Do you remember?" he playfully asked.

Crocodile exhaled. "Will there be a test?"

"Maybe," Doflamingo answered before kissing the bottom lip. He kissed the thin lips, feeling them form into a small smile. Doflamingo rested his eyes on his lover, and then decided to give another, quick nip. He started lightly on the bottom, letting his teeth press against delicate skin, and doing it in such a way he almost couldn't help but want to take a real bite. A right hand slid up his back, resting itself right on Doflamingo's neck where it began to lightly rub his skin.

"You're a naughty boy," Crocodile said in between soft moans.

Doflamingo snickered. "You're an enabler." His nails dug deep into Crocodiles hips as he felt a heat coil and bundle in his lower stomach. He lowered his head, staring into shadowed skin, watching moisture collect between the two of them. He continued with his rough movement, falling deeper into ecstasy with each moan they uttered. Somehow he managed to find a way to thrust deeper, forcing himself to go all the way inside Crocodile, letting every inch of his manhood be covered in intense, wonderful pleasure. He let go of Crocodile's left hip, letting his hand go back to massaging the older man's neglected manhood.

"You're hot," Doflamingo purred, feeling the tip of Crocodile's cock beginning to drip with his touch. "You're practically on fire."

"Don't drag this," Crocodile warned. He listened and heard a snicker come from the blond. That torturous hand began to quicken the pace around his member, siding up and down in a rapid, disorganized manner, causing Crocodile's hips to buckle and his body to suddenly contract.

"I'm sooo close," he heard Doflamingo muttered. Crocodile could feel the pace quicken, Doflamingo's stiff cock seemingly filling what little space there was inside of him. Crocodile felt himself growing more aware of the heat penetrating him, rubbing against him, and about to finish inside of him

A cold shiver ran down his spine. "F-fuck."

Doflamingo felt Crocodile instinctively pull him closer, arms greedily pulling him in as the rest of Crocodile shook briefly, hot semen hitting Doflamingo in the chest and running down his hand. He remained silent, listening with interest to the sounds of the man loudly finishing, and pretty much enjoying feeling of tight muscles contracting around his own near-finished erection.

Doflamingo waited until he felt the left arm slip off of him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Crocodile replied tiredly. Doflamingo lifted his head up and looked down at him. Crocodile sighed through his nose, noticing the fatigue beginning to settle in. "I'm fine."

"I'm such good fun, aren't I?"

Doflamingo was a little disappointed to see that Crocodile was unwilling to respond to this. With two eyes looking up at him threateningly, Doflamingo chuckled.

"I love that about you," he said.

"You love a lot of ridiculous things," he watched Crocodile's lips say. He stared at them a moment longer before letting a larger smile appear.

Without another word Doflamingo held on Crocodile. He held on tight. It was a bit more welcoming inside of the man now. Doflamingo could feel muscles around him quiver from his intrusion. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed the very thought of it. He gripped Crocodile's right hipbone while staring out, feeling a sudden burst of intense pleasure hit the back of his mind, spreading across him until he was left almost feeling dizzy. He sank right into Crocodile's chest, not caring about the cooling mess between them.

He shivered. Crocodile brought his left arm up and rested against Doflamingo's back. It did little to stop the shaking, but it felt nice.

"Crocodile?"

"What?"

Doflamingo stared out. What could he possibly say at this point, he wondered. The two of them had already messed around, had already made their smart remarks, had even managed to get somewhat on each other's nerves. There really wasn't anything else he could possibly add that wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Nothing," he finally managed to stammer out. He buried himself into Crocodile's neck; taking in the man's wonderful scent, already beginning to regret the moment Crocodile would ruin it all by going into the shower. He felt something. He wanted to be selfish and have this, forever.

"Crocodile?"

"What?"

Doflamingo rested his hands against the man's chest, using it to lift himself up and stare right into the man's cold eyes. His sunglasses slipped down his colling face. He burned.

"You've met everyone I work with, right?"


End file.
